


It's That Thing Where...

by Geonn



Category: Saturday Night Live RPF
Genre: M/M, Seth Meyers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-09
Updated: 2011-05-09
Packaged: 2017-10-19 04:59:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stefon stays home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's That Thing Where...

Sometimes it seemed like twenty-four-seven, three-sixty-five was just too much, even for someone like Stefon. _**Gouuuuuuuuuuuush** _was a bust, _ **Plerge!**_ was same old same old, and _**Yip**_? Well, the less said about _**Yip**_ the better. White Mr. T had night court, and Tan Michael Vincent's psoriasis was acting up. It was like the entire world had conspired to make New York City blah. His last hope was Dreamy Seth Meyers, but apparently Saturday Night Live only filmed on Saturdays, which was a downer. __

So Stefon put away his Ed Hardy shirt, took a long hot bubble bath (pink bubbles!), and put on his big fluffy white robe before he went to sit in his Beanstalk room (It's that thing, where you have a room, and you fill it full of giant-sized furniture and then you pretend that you're tiny and there's a giant). He turned on the TV - which was movie-screen size in the Beanstalk Room - and turned on his TiVo. It had captured each and every appearance of Mr. Seth Adam Meyers that had aired that week. VH1 had aired a lot of old SNL repeats, and there was a movie called _Nick & Norah's Infinite Playlist_.

Stefon mimicked the "boop, boop" that TiVo made when he clicked to a specific show. He fast-forwarded through the skits - he wasn't really a fan - until he got to the best part of any episode of any season of Saturday Night Live. He settled into the seat, his legs sticking out so that his feet were in the air, and he whipped open his robe.

"Hi, Seth." He muted the television and put aside the remote. He changed the tone of his voice. " _Oh, hi, Stefon, thanks for coming back on the show_." He chuckled and tucked his hair behind one ear. "Oh, anything for you, Seth Meyers! I have a list of some of the best hot spots in New York." He smiled. " _Well, let's hear a couple of them, Stefon, I'm sure they're just fantastic._ " He chuckled and resumed speaking in his own voice as he began stroking. "New York's hottest club is called Stefon's Place. It's got everything. Lotion, beads, handcuffs, Reverse Bodily Breathalyzers..."

" _What's that?_ " he made Seth ask.

Stefon watched his cock move through the loop of his fingers and thumb. It was a gorgeous one. He remembered when Bobby Flay-Ming (a gay Asian Bobby Flay) wanted to make a tort in the shape of it. He had eighteen people eating his cock that night! He shuddered at the memory and closed his eyes as he answered Seth's question.

"It's that thing where you get on your knees, and I put my cock in your mouth, and you blow until you get something to drink."

" _I'd like to try that sometime._ "

"Oh, I bet you would, Mr. Seth Meyers. With your suits and your nicely styled hair and your little smirk. You put on a nice show for the cameras, but you know what? Billy Bob Whore-ton told me your dirty little secret. Uh-huh. He said he saw you at _**Boooooosh**_ before you became Mr. Big Weekend Update Desk Guy. He said you were doing shots, and you made out with Fuji Howser, MD."

On screen, Seth Meyers was facing the camera for an editorial and Stefon's breathing sped up. He puffed out his cheeks as he stroked his cock, thrusting against his hand. He fumbled for the remote and paused it when Seth was mid-word, his lips pursed and his mouth open just enough that Stefon could see his tongue.

"Oh, yeah, Seth Meyers, here you go... just for you, Seth Meyers."

Stefon came, and collapsed against his chair, smiling at the screen as his cock dwindled in his hand. He wiped himself up with the tail of his robe and turned off the TV.

"One day, Seth Mey-ers. One day you'll let me give you a tour of New Your after dark. And then you'll _really_ find out what kind of crazy stuff goes on in this city." He blew a kiss at the blank TV and walked naked out of his room.


End file.
